


Bitter Taste

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [39]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, Drabble, Gen, not unsympathetic patton- remus just doesn't like him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Remus does not like Patton. It's not because of anything he did, Remus just... doesn't like him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bitter Taste

Remus did not like Patton. It wasn’t because of anything he did , Remus just… disliked him. Patton seemed a little too cheery, a little too nice, a little too happy for any of it to be real. Now, Remus wasn’t saying Patton was a bad person- far from it! Remus knew Patton was incredibly kind, yet there was something off about him. Something that rubbed Remus the wrong way. Maybe it was the forced smiles, or perhaps Patton’s attitude that nothing could go wrong. Either way, Remus would prefer not to be around him. But Remus tolerated him for Logan.


End file.
